Não
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Honra. Orgulho. Esforço. É por isso que viveu. Por milênios. Mas talvez, só talvez, isso não lhe seja suficiente. (Hetalia Axis Powers não me pertence, e é propriedade de Hidekaz Himaruya, incluindo os personagems utilizados na fanfic, que não são originais. Fanfic de cunho experimental. Pode não estar de acordo com convenções estéticas a que se está acostumado.)


Isso saiu de uma vez só, num dia em que eu deveria estar estudando para uma prova (que dia eu não tenho que estudar para alguma prova? mas enfim). Bem, mal terminei e já estou postando, portanto não foi betada. Espero que gostem. Notas mais detalhadas ao final.

-.-.-.-.-

**Não**

Bambu...

Ele não se lembrava de nada antes disso.

Não sabia como nasceu, ou como chegou àquela idade.

Só se lembrava do bambu.

De estar rodeado por bambu.

E de ser encontrado por um cara excêntrico e todo dolorido, mas carinhoso.

Dizem que nações são assim.

Ninguém sabe bem como surgem ou desaparecem.

Nação nenhuma sabe se veio do céu, da terra, dos mares, do vento, do ventre de alguma mãe, da fruta de alguma árvore...

Nações apenas estão ali. Apenas lembram-se de estar ali. Apenas são encontradas por alguém ali.

Também não sabem como – ou sequer se – morrerão.

São figuras misteriosas, as quais muitos acreditam que sejam apenas mitos.

Mas ele sabe bem que não são.

Ele existe.

Ele sabe que existe.

Ele sabe que outros como ele existem.

E que muitos já existiram ou existirão.

Sangue.

Uma coisa que nação nenhuma desconhece.

Sangue.

O gosto de ferro, tão arraigado na mente.

O carmesim, tão vivo e tão morto.

Sangue derramado.

Em guerras.

Por doenças.

Por julgamentos.

Por pactos.

Parente tão próximo do suor, outra coisa tão familiar.

Transparente, com um cheiro azedo.

Suor derramado pela comida.

Pela casa.

Pela família.

Pelos outros.

Por uma causa.

Orgulho.

Algo que nem todo mundo sabia ter.

Mas que ele julgava indispensável, mesmo que lhe pesasse muito.

Saber que fazia seu máximo.

Que seu povo não o decepcionaria jamais.

(Até porque pai que é pai não se decepciona com seus filhos.)

Almejar o topo, mesmo quando impossível, e não se acuar diante da impossibilidade.

Não achar a grama do vizinho mais verde.

Não ceder às pressões mesquinhas dos outros.

Não mudar só porque é divertido.

Não se contentar com pouco.

Não fugir das responsabilidades.

Não ser preguiçoso.

Não fraquejar.

Não ser desonroso, nem que lhe custe a vida.

Não ser desonroso, nem que lhe custe a vida?

Não ser desonroso, nem que lhe custe a... Vida?

Nem que lhe custe a vida?

Não ser desonroso.

Não ser desonroso?

Não ser... desonroso.

Não ser.

Não.

Nã.

N.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NÃO!**

Não é isso que ele quer para si!

Não é!

Não é honra que o trouxe até ali!

Não é!

Não foram as guerras que lhe trouxeram glória!

Não foram!

Não era desejando coisas irreais que ele avançaria!

Não era!

Não era trabalhando até morrer de exaustão que ele se satisfaria!

Não era!

Não lhe faria feliz o ferro do sangue!

Não, nem um pouco!

Muito menos a hipocrisia de seu povo!

... Ou seria melhor dizer sua hipocrisia?

... Agh, ele estava farto!

Que se danassem suas obrigações!

Que se ferrassem as reuniões inúteis!

Que tudo explodisse, porque nada daquilo importava mais!

Nada!

Nada mesmo!

Ele iria embora, e dessa vez não haveria como impedi-lo!

...

Mas como fazer isso?

Partir sem deixar vestígios.

Viver como um rapaz normal.

Não trocar seus documentos de tempos em tempos, como fazia.

Jogar-se de cabeça na vida social.

Inventar algum passado e crer nele com todas as forças.

Até que se tornasse mesmo verdade.

Até que aquele passado-humano se tornasse o dele, e não seu passado-nação.

Até que seu passado verdadeiro fosse humano.

Até que de seu legado como nação não restasse nada.

Só a sua nacionalidade.

Aí, alguém haveria de tomar seu lugar como nação.

Aí, nação nenhuma sentiria mais a sua falta.

Aí, ele poderia realmente ser um humano.

Humano. Normal. Cidadão de verdade.

Faria mais amigos, amigos mesmo, amigos íntimos, no bairro.

Encontraria uma moça, ou mesmo um rapaz, mesmo que esse fosse o caminho mais doloroso, para amar.

Amar mesmo, não ser forçado por ninguém a firmar acordos.

Adotaria muitos gatos, e os criaria sem medo de torná-los imortais.

Construiria uma família, com filhos e gatos.

Teria como principal e única preocupação o bem estar dos seus entes queridos.

Nada de se importar com relações exteriores.

Envelheceria ao lado da pessoa amada.

No mesmo ritmo dos vizinhos.

Iria ao enterro dos amigos.

Sofreria, é claro, mas acharia isso normal, parte do ciclo de vida e morte.

Eventualmente, morreria também.

Mas morrer lhe seria algo natural, tão natural quanto nascer.

Nascer. Crescer.

Não tinha erro. Seria assim.

Partiria.

Partiria logo.

Partiria agora.

Só com um pouco de dinheiro, duas trocas de roupas genéricas, seus documentos e a chave da casa.

Quase sem bagagem.

Para não andar devagar.

Para não desistir no meio do caminho.

Para não deixar na cara que não pretendia voltar.

Para que não viessem atrás dele.

Tinha de ser _agora_.

Kiku Honda desapareceu.

Essa informação, para as outras nações, pareceria algo absolutamente normal por si só.

De tempos em tempos, as nações precisavam trocar seus documentos e mudar-se para longe, para não levantar suspeitas da vizinhança em relação às suas idades que nunca pareciam avançar.

Mas, normalmente, a mudança era avisada com antecedência para as outras nações, para evitar confusões.

E era por isso que tudo era tão estranho.

Ninguém sabia seu novo nome, seu novo endereço, sua nova aparência.

Ninguém sabia onde Japão tinha ido parar.

O que é que ocorrera? Faltou algum pedaço de informação? Será que alguém se recusara a espalhar os detalhes?

Não, ele nunca deixaria acontecer algo assim.

Não ele.

Mas, então, restava cogitar o quê?

Que ele tinha simplesmente ido embora porque quis?

Não, não fazia sentido. Ele era um dos mais velhos do grupo, um verdadeiro veterano.

Além disso, desconhecia totalmente a vida como humano.

Ele só se esquecera de avisar que foi viajar ou passar muito tempo jogando videogame em algum lugar. Talvez tivesse se enfurnado em algum estúdio para criar novas miniaturas, gravar _anisongs_, o que fosse. Talvez estivesse simplesmente numa fase reclusa, como já ficara antes. Era só um mal-entendido.

Era só brincadeira.

Ou será que não?

Será?

Será que ficou farto da vida de nação depois de tanto tempo?

Será que era uma bomba-relógio que simplesmente explodira justo agora?

Será que desistira de ser um exemplo e decidira apenas tentar viver normalmente?

Será que era infeliz?

Será que queria apenas se sentir parte de algo maior?

Será que só queria ser parte de verdade de seu povo?

Será?

-.-.-.-.-

Tentei brincar com muitas, muitas figuras de linguagem, principalmente de som. Algumas descaradas, outras mais sutis. Musicalidade e oralidade foram meus principais nortes, ainda que por momentos eu tenha deliberadamente ignorado seus princípios. E também brinquei um pouco com o aspecto visual, ainda que não me sinta tão confortável com ele - bem, de algum lugar eu preciso começar, né.

Enfim, foi divertido. E, sério, imagino muito o Japão sendo esses caras que guardam tudo dentro de si e deixam tudo crescer até que explodem. Muito, muito mesmo.

Tenho alguns headcanons bastante complexos quanto à entidade das nações. Isso aqui serviu para mostrar parte deles.

Se notarem algum erro, por favor me avisem!

PS: se desejarem, peço que indiquem qualquer coisinha que vocês acham que pensei ao escrever isso aqui. Tentei pôr bastante coisa; espero que tenha conseguido deixar transparecer - no nível que desejava que transparecesse - tudo o que eu queria.

Ah, e eu participei da terceira coletânea do tumblr desafiosparaficsdehetalia, mas tenho intenções que vão além de simplesmente postar o que enviei lá, então provavelmente vai levar um boooooom tempo até minha história ser postada.

E quanto à menção a "ser mais doloroso" amar um homem, não é que ele ache isso algo pior, mas sim uma mera menção ao óbvio preconceito que homossexuais sofrem; por favor, não interpretem isso como preconceito da autora!

PS2: a pontuação acabou toda esquisita. FFnet chato. Vejam a versão corretinha no Nyah!.


End file.
